The present invention relates to a method and system for managing a construction machine, and a processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for managing a construction machine, such as a hydraulic excavator, having a plurality of sections operated in different states, e.g., a front operating device section, a swing section and a track or travel section, as well as to a processing apparatus for use with construction machines.
In general, makers of construction machines such as hydraulic excavators study trends of economic activities, the past sales quantity of products and other factors per term, and set up a production plan of products (bodies and parts of construction machines) in the next term.
The reason for studying the past sales quantity of products to set up a production plan of products is in estimating the number of products to be replaced (number of old products changed for new products with repurchases by number=of products newly purchased by users) from the past sales quantity of products.
However, the life of a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator is affected by how products are operated on the user side. Even when the lapse of time after the date of selling is short, the life of a construction machine is shorter if the user operates the machine for a longer time. Conversely, even when the lapse of time after the date of selling is long, the machine can be still used without problems if the user operates the machine for a shorter time during that period.
Conventionally, it has been impossible to precisely estimate the sales quality of products, because the number of products to be renewed has been estimated from not the actual operating time of each product, but the lapse of time after the date of selling. Therefore, a difficulty has been experienced in an adequately setting up a production plan of products, thus often resulting in overstocked inventories or insufficient supply of products.
Further, the actual operation status (e.g., operating time and the number of times of operations) of each part of a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator differs depending on to which section of the machine the part belongs.
More specifically, of various parts of a hydraulic excavator, a main pump and a pilot pump are parts operated while an engine is operated. An arm, a bucket and a bucket prong are parts operated during the front operation (excavation). A swing wheel and a swing motor are parts operated during the swing operation. A travel motor, a travel link and a travel roller are parts operated during travel.
The engine is operated upon turning-on of a key switch, whereas a front, a swing body, and a track or travel body are operated upon an operator""s manipulation made during the engine operation. Thus, the engine running time, the front operating time, the swing time, and the travel time take different values from one another.
Conventionally, it has also been impossible to precisely estimate the timing of replacement of each part and hence the sales quantity of parts, because the operation status for each section cannot be confirmed. Therefore, a difficulty has also been experienced in adequately setting up a production plan of parts, thus often resulting in overstocked inventories or insufficient supply of products.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for managing a construction machine, and a processing apparatus, which can realize precise estimation of the sales quantity of construction machines, and setting-up of an adequate production plan of construction machines.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for managing a construction machine, and a processing apparatus, which can realize precise estimation of the sales quantity of parts of construction machines, and setting-up of an adequate production plan of parts.
(1) To achieve the above first object, according to the present invention, there is provided a method for managing a construction machine, the method comprising a first step of measuring an operation status for each of a plurality of construction machines working in fields, transferring the measured operation status to a base station computer, and then storing and accumulating it as operation data in a database; and a second step of, in the base station computer, statistically processing the operation data, and then producing and outputting estimation data of the number of construction machines to be renewed, the number of renewed construction machines being estimated from the estimation data.
By thus storing and accumulating an operation status for each of construction machines as operation data, producing estimation data of the number of construction machines to be renewed, and then estimating it, the number of renewed construction machines is estimated based on the actual operation status, and accuracy in estimation is improved. As a result, it is possible to precisely estimate the sales quantity of construction machines and to set up an adequate production plan of construction machines.
(2) In above (1), preferably, the second step includes a third step of obtaining, as the estimation data, first correlation between the operation status of construction machines currently operated and the number of operated machines based on the operation data, and the number of renewed construction machines is estimated from the first correlation.
With those features, the estimation data of the number of construction machines to be renewed can be produced.
(3) In above (2), preferably, the second step further includes a fourth step of obtaining, as the estimation data, second correlation between the operation status of construction machines, which have been renewed in the past, and the number of renewed machines based on both renewing data of the past construction machines and the operation data, and the number of renewed construction machines is estimated by comparing the first correlation with the second correlation.
By thus obtaining second correlation between the operation status of construction machines, which have been renewed in the past, and the number of renewed machines, and comparing the second correlation with the first correlation, the number of renewed construction machines is estimated upon reflection of the past actual data, thus resulting in more precise estimation.
(4) In above (1), preferably, the second step includes a fifth step of determining, as the estimation data, the number of those ones among construction machines currently operated, in which the operation status exceeds a preset reference value, based on the operation data, and the number of renewed construction machines is estimated from the determined number of machines.
With those features, the number of renewed construction machines can be precisely estimated based on the current operation data.
(5) In above (4), the reference value is, e.g., an average operation status of construction machines that have been renewed in the past.
With that feature, the number of renewed construction machines can be more precisely estimated upon reflection of past actual data.
(6) In above (5), the second step further includes a sixth step of obtaining correlation between the operation status of construction machines, which have been renewed in the past, and the number of renewed machines based on both renewing data of the past construction machines and the operation data, and the average operation status is represented by a value obtained from the correlation.
With those features, the average operation status of construction machines, which have been renewed in the past, can be obtained as the reference value.
(7) In above (1) to (6), preferably, the operation status is at least one of an operating time and a mileage.
With that feature, the number of renewed construction machines can be estimated using any of the operating time and the mileage.
(8) In above (4), the operation status may be an operating time, and the reference value may be a repurchase judgment time obtained from a crossed point between a trade-in value curve and a repair cost curve.
With those features, the number of renewed construction machines can also be estimated.
Also, the fact that the operating time of a construction machine exceeds the repurchase judgment time means that the timing of recommending a repurchase of the construction machine is reached. Based on such confirmation, the serviceman can start a sales campaign for promotion of the sales.
(9) To achieve the above second object, according to the present invention, there is provided a method for managing a construction machine, the method comprising a first step of measuring an operation status for each section of each of a plurality of construction machines working in fields, transferring the measured operation status to a base station computer, and then storing and accumulating it as operation data in a database; and a second step of, in the base station computer, statistically processing the operation data, and then producing and outputting estimation data of the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section, the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section being estimated from the estimation data.
By thus storing and accumulating an operation status for each section of each of construction machines as operation data, producing estimation data of the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section, and then estimating it, the number of repaired/replaced parts is estimated based on the actual operation status, and accuracy in estimation is improved. As a result, it is possible to precisely estimate the sales quantity of parts and to set up an adequate production plan of parts.
(10) In above (9), the second step includes a third step of obtaining, as the estimation data, first correlation between the operation status for each section of construction machines currently operated and the number of operated machines based on the operation data, and the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section is estimated from the first correlation.
With those features, the estimation data of the number of repaired/replaced parts can be produced.
(11) In above (10), preferably, the second step further includes a fourth step of obtaining, as the estimation data, second correlation between the past operation status for each section, to which parts having been repaired and replaced in the past belong, and the number of repaired/replaced parts based on both repair/replacement data of the past parts and the operation data, and the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section is estimated by comparing the first correlation with the second correlation.
By thus obtaining second correlation between the past operation status and the number of repaired/replaced parts and comparing the second correlation with the first correlation, the number of repaired/replaced parts is estimated upon reflection of the past actual data, thus resulting in more precise estimation.
(12) In above (9), preferably, the first step measures a load for each section in addition to the operation status for each section, and stores and accumulates it as operation data in the database inside the base station computer, and the second step further includes a fifth step of modifying the measured operation status depending on an amount of the measured load, and produces the estimation data by using, as the operation data, the operation status having been modified depending on load.
In a construction machine, not only the operation status but also the load differ from one to another section, and the life (replacement time interval) of each part varies depending on the amount of load of each section as well. In other words, even for parts belonging to the same section of different construction machines, the part belonging to the section, which is operated under a high load at higher frequency, has a shorter life, and the part belonging to the section, which is operated under a low load at higher frequency, has a longer life. Thus, more precise estimation can be realized by modifying the measured operation status of each section depending on load, producing the estimation data by using the modified operation status as the operation data, and then estimating the number of repaired/replaced parts.
(13) In above (9) to (12), preferably, the operation status is at least one of an operating time and the number of operations per section.
With that feature, the number of repaired/replaced parts can be estimated using any of the operating time and the mileage.
(14) In above (9) to (12), preferably, the construction machine is a hydraulic excavator (1), and the section is any of a front, a swing body, a travel body, an engine, and a hydraulic pump of a hydraulic excavator.
With those features, the number of repaired/replaced parts can be estimated for parts belonging to front, a swing body, a travel body, an engine, and a hydraulic pump of a hydraulic excavator, and a production plan of those parts can be adequately set up.
(15) Further, to achieve the above first object, according to the present invention, there is provided a system for managing a construction machine, the system comprising operation-data measuring/collecting means for measuring and collecting an operation status for each of a plurality of construction machines working in fields; and a base station computer mounted in a base station and having a database in which the operation status measured and collected for each construction machine is stored and accumulated as operation data, the base station computer including computing means for statistically processing the operation data, and then producing and outputting estimation data of the number of construction machines to be renewed, the number of renewed construction machines being estimated from the estimation data.
(16) In above (15), preferably, the computing means includes first means for obtaining, as the estimation data, first correlation between the operation status of construction machines currently operated and the number of operated machines based on the operation data, and the number of renewed construction machines is estimated from the first correlation.
(17) In above (16), preferably, the computing means further includes second means for obtaining, as the estimation data, second correlation between the operation status of construction machines, which have been renewed in the past, and the number of renewed machines based on both renewing data of the past construction machines and the operation data, and the number of renewed construction machines is estimated by comparing the first correlation with the second correlation.
(18) In above (15), preferably, the computing means includes a third step for determining, as the estimation data, the number of those ones among construction machines currently operated, in which the operation status exceeds a preset reference value, based on the operation data, and the number of renewed construction machines is estimated from the determined number of machines.
(19) In above (18), the reference value is, e.g., an average operation status of construction machines that have been renewed in the past.
(20) In above (19), preferably, the computing means further includes fourth means for obtaining correlation between the operation status of construction machines, which have been renewed in the past, and the number of renewed machines based on both renewing data of the past construction machines and the operation data, and the average operation status is represented by a value obtained from the correlation.
(21) In above (15) to (20), preferably, the operation status is at least one of an operating time and a mileage.
(22) In above (18), the operation status may be an operating time, and the reference value may be a repurchase judgment time obtained from a crossed point between a trade-in value curve and a repair cost curve.
(23) Also, to achieve the above second object, according to the present invention, there is provided a system for managing a construction machine, the system comprising operation-data measuring/collecting means for measuring and collecting an operation status for each section of each of a plurality of construction machines working in fields; and a base station computer mounted in a base station and having a database in which the operation status measured and collected for each section is stored and accumulated as operation data, the base station computer including computing means for statistically processing the operation data, and then producing and outputting estimation data of the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section, the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section being estimated from the estimation data.
(24) In above (23). preferably, the computing means includes first means for obtaining, as the estimation data, first correlation between the operation status for each section of construction machines currently operated and the number of operated machines based on the operation data, and the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section is estimated from the first correlation.
(25) In above (23), preferably, the computing means further includes second means for obtaining, as the estimation data, second correlation between the past operation status for each section, to which parts having been repaired and replaced in the past belong, and the number of repaired/-replaced parts based on both repair/replacement data of the past parts and the operation data, and the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section is estimated by comparing the first correlation with the second correlation.
(26) In above (23), preferably, the data measuring/-collecting means measures a load for each section in addition to the operation status for each section, the base station computer stores and accumulates the operation status and the load, which have been measured and collected per section, as operation data in the database, and the computing means includes third means for modifying the measured operation status depending on an amount of the measured load, and produces the estimation data by using, as the operation data, the operation status having been modified depending on load.
(27) In above (23) to (26), preferably, the operation status is at least one of an operating time and the number of operations.
(28) In above (23) to (26), preferably, the construction machine is a hydraulic excavator, and the section is any of a front, a swing body, a travel body, an engine, and a hydraulic pump of a hydraulic excavator.
(29) Still further, to achieve the above first object, according to the present invention, there is provided a processing apparatus wherein an operation status for each of a plurality of construction machines working in fields is stored and accumulated as operation data, and the operation data is statistically processed to produce and output estimation data of the number of construction machines to be renewed.
(30) Still further, to achieve the above second object, according to the present invention, there is provided a processing apparatus wherein an operation status for each section of each of a plurality of construction machines working in fields is stored and accumulated as operation data, and the operation data is statistically processed to produce and output estimation data of the number of repaired/replaced parts belonging to each section.